LA NUEVA PROFECÍA, LA DE LOS HEREDEROS DE IDHÚN
by Alelovelove
Summary: Kirtash huye con su hija separándose así de su esposa y de Jack. siete años después Lune es ya una adolescente que volverá a encontrarse con su hermano y conocerá a su primer amor, al igual que hicieron sus padres, y desencadenarán una nueva profecía.LOVE


**MEMORIAS DE IDHÚN AÑOS DESPUÉS**

**Cuando terminé de leerme este libro, que resultó ser mi favorito, me quedé algo indignada con su final. Quería más. Y así, al poco de terminarlo, me imaginé cómo acabaría la historia años más tarde, creando así esta historia que estoy tratando de hacer escrita.**

**Aclaración: **memorias de Idhún es una de las mejores historias de mi escritora preferida Laura Gallego, y su obra le pertenece a ella y solo a ella. Yo me limito a expresar cómo me hubiera gustado ver el final de su libro.

**Nota:** soy nueva en esto y el escribir no se me da muy bien, se nota sobre todo en la falta de vocabulario ¡nunca se me ha dado bien expresarme con palabras!

Que lo disfrutéis a pesar de todo XD

**PRÓLOGO- EL TRATADO**

Aun cuando Victoria había intentado proteger a sus hijos de las garras de los indhuitas, aun cuando Jack había intentado ocultar la existencia de la hija de la serpiente, y aun cuando Kirtash había sido torturado por haber engendrado a otro híbrido de shek…

… Aun con todo… Lune seguía sin merecer el derecho a vivir.

Guardaba en su interior a un shek, y aunque esta esencia no había impregnado todavía a su aura, solo con verle los ojos era suficiente para reconocer lo que era:

Poseía los mismos ojos fríos y azules que había heredado de su padre, Kirtash. De su madre Victoria no parecía haber obtenido ningún reconocimiento.

Y por esta sencilla razón, Lune tenía que morir, no se le permitía seguir con vida, el mismo eludo que rezagaba a su padre y le hacía sentirse tan mal.

Pero una fría mañana de invierno, una sombra abandonó el castillo (que ahora estaba habitado por Jack, Victoria, sus hijos y sus sirvientes, aunque en ocasiones, también por el propio Kirtash, al que no se le permitía permanecer en la estancia más de lo que debía) y se adentró en la espesa niebla y uniéndose con naturalidad al paisaje escarchado del bosque, cuyas hojas revoloteaban sin vida pero con su alegría conservada a su alrededor, habiendo dejado atrás lágrimas por parte de su esposa e hijo, y la tranquilidad en el palacio.

Llevaba consigo, un bulto envuelto en sábanas de seda, el cual aprisionaba contra su cuerpo como para protegerlo del gélido viento.

Los habitantes de Idhún habían reconsiderado la alternativa del shek, lo que les había llevado a un sencillo tratado:

_Vive, maldito engendro, con la soledad y la fría aura de tu pequeño monstruo, aléjate de los normales y abandona toda relación con los patrocinadores de la profecía._

_No nos achaques la culpa, que bastante hacemos con librarte de la muerte propia. Cría a tu hija como los de tu maldecida especie sabéis hacer, vivid y que el diablo os otorgue todos los pecados posibles. ¿Cómo osasteis haber nacido?_

_Pero los amigos de los benévolos dragones y unicornios a los que asesinasteis a sangre fría y sin motivo alguno, vencemos con la razón al instinto de matar al enemigo, y por eso, os permitimos vivir._

_Pero nadie volverá a saber nada de vosotros dos, asquerosos._

Y sin rechistar, Kirtash había asentido y confirmando el tratado, bajo los llantos que emitía su esposa y sus constantes demostraciones de decepción. Él la había ignorado, ella acabaría por aceptarlo y comprender que, ya no lo hacia por el propio él, sino que se estaba produciendo toda aquella problemática por el bien de su hija, la única descendiente de los sheks, también por su propia dignidad y para mantener el equilibrio entre dragones y sheks (pues Jack también había tenido un hijo), por todo aquello, debía hacerlo.

Él debería desaparecer de la vista de la gente y de todos a los que amaba, como bien aparecía referido en el tratado. Y su hija, crecería con él, bajo su vigilancia y protección, pero a falta de madre y cualquier otra compañía ajena a lo referido a él y a los propios sheks.

Era una situación difícil, problemática… se acabó el escaparse por las noches y abandonar a Victoria para tener su rato de soledad con el fin de rencontrase con sí mismo, con la frialdad del ser que llevaba dentro y que bajo ningún concepto, debía dejar morir.

Y ahora, iba a renunciar a ese deber, por el simple hecho de que iba a actuar como un padre.

Como un padre de verdad, 100% humano.

**AVISO:**este es un sencillo prólogo que explica (por si no se ha entendido en su totalidad) porqué Kirtash tiene que abandonar a Victoria, ¡al amor de su vida! Por proteger a su otro amor, su propia hija, Lune.

**En los próximos capítulos, se explicará cómo han cambiado las cosas siete años después, cuando Lune ya es una adolescente que experimenta el deseo de amar, y resulta no tener a nadie ¿cómo se las apañará Kirtash para explicarle a su hija que ese nuevo sentimiento se llama amor, aun faltando esa persona a la que debería de estar destinado?**

**Justo entonces Lune, que siempre había sido una obediente y excelente hija, se vuelve rebelde impulsada por la adolescencia, pero decide volver a ser ella misma cuando su padre sufre un ataque de… ¡Su propio hermano!**

**Es en ese momento cuando Lune se da cuenta de que el mundo es más que ella, su padre y la choza en la que viven que acaba incendiada por el agresor. También saldrá a la luz una nueva profecía, en la que se debe de completar de nuevo un triángulo amoroso que volverá a salvar a Idhún de la extinción.**

**Para ello, Lune se enamorará de su propia hermano y de… ¿quién es el tercer componente de la salvación?**

Este si que es el auténtico resumen de mi historia, se nota que me he esmerado mucho más.

De todos modos, espero que sea lo suficiente atractivo y verosímil para que guste a la gente.

¡Comentad tanto si os gusta como si no!

;)


End file.
